081814doirbeau
04:24 CA: Beau is pacing the hallways, murmuring to himself and running his fingers through his hair. Every now and then he stops and tries to knock on Sami's door, but chickens out and walks away again. He's been like this for about ten minutes now... 04:25 GA: Dina walks past this event on her way to her own room to get out of this pretty dress and makeup and such, and stops. "hey beau, you uh, whatre you doin there?" 04:28 CA: He spins around to face Dina with an unbecoming yelp, his scythe in hand. Once he sees who it is, he relaxes and puts the weapon away. He has bags under his eyes and seems pretty mixed up in general... 04:28 CA: "Doir... Hi. I'm just... walking around..."... 04:28 GA: "wow, you seem like youre in uh, quite a state there, dude." 04:28 GA: "something wrong?" 04:29 CA: He sighs. "Yeah, it's that obvious?"... 04:29 GA: "yeah." 04:29 GA: "spill the beans, yo, whats got you up in a mess?" 04:31 CA: "Well, I'm in sort of a moral dilemma. I'm trying to find a way to bring someone back to life, and I don't know whether to revive myself, or the alpha Beau"... 04:31 GA: "totally yourself, dude." 04:31 CA: "The more I think about it, the more stressed I get, and the stress is making my flashbacks more frequent, and it isn't helping much"... 04:31 GA: "aw, that totally sucks, man." 04:31 CA: "Why though? Kate said the same except her reasoning was based off a coin toss!"... 04:32 GA: "well, mine is based on reason." 04:32 GA: "from what i know, like from scifi and what kates told me, there are billions of us that are all exactly the same in every single way except a few tiny differences." 04:33 GA: "you and the original beau? exactly the same people." 04:33 GA: "so, if youre here now, you should stay." 04:34 CA: "But it all seems so... unbelievable..."... 04:34 GA: Dina shrugs. "yeah, thats how everything is. just gotta go with it." 04:34 CA: "There are a billion Me's, and they can just be swapped out like spare parts..."... 04:35 GA: "yeah, billions of everyones. its like rick and morty. if you ever saw that. sami hadnt. but i managed to get the idea to her." 04:35 CA: "Just how important are we? We're the destined to save the world yet we're replaceable like that"... 04:35 GA: "we dont matter for shit, but at the same time, we matter for everything." 04:35 GA: "cause like, we're the protagonists, so we're the reason everything is here, but we're replacable." 04:36 GA: "but why get hooked up on that shit? just chill and enjoy yourself, come back to life, be happy, yo." 04:39 CA: He groans and slides down the wall, ending in a sitting position... 04:40 GA: Dina goes and sits next to him, though she's a lot further into the hallway because of her wings. 04:40 GA: "yknow, the way i see it, youre even more important." 04:41 CA: "Why's that?"... 04:41 GA: "you had a *whole timeline* of your own made just cause you were a boy there. the universe thought you were important enough to have a genderbent timeline." 04:44 CA: "Heh, I'm totally rule 63 bait aren't I"... 04:44 GA: "pfft, i already took that job. im like a walking talking rule 63." 04:45 CA: "Speaking of, what's with the get up?"... 04:45 GA: "oh, meouet helped me with it. then, i went on a date with nate, and we're totally going to go on another date. pretty great day for me." 04:46 CA: "Oh, did you use her make up? It looks very good quality"... 04:46 GA: "nah, she didnt have shit. i used yours. you had very expensive makeup." 04:46 GA: "i stole a lot of things from your house." 04:48 CA: "Yeah, I noticed"... 04:49 GA: Dina sighs. "i gave all of your pretty outfits i stole to sami, and now i dont have any of your pretty outfits. i shouldnt have done that at all." 04:49 CA: "I can lend you some of MY pretty outfits, but be warned that they aren't dresses"... 04:50 GA: "oh yeah ill totally take those." 04:52 GA: "whatre you so scared to talk to sami about, by the way?" 04:54 CA: "Well uh... I've been afraid to talk to her about the Beau/Other Beau situation"... 04:54 CA: "I feel like she's forcing herself through this to make me happy, and it's the last thing I want to do to her"... 04:57 GA: "shes not dude, i talk to her all the time, shes not. and i know your whole current arc revolves around this 'im not the real beau' thing, but seriously, you just gotta accept yourself, man." 04:58 GA: "sami went gay and back for you, youre totally the right one." 05:01 CA: "I... Guess she did..."... 05:02 GA: "you have never had any self confidence, but this is a new low." She sticks a flower crown on his head. "we loved you so much we brought you back! you should be walkin around here like 'damn right bitches everyone likes me im so cool!'" 05:07 CA: Beau looks stunned silent for a second, before he starts smiling, a light blush coming to his face. "Doir..." He darts forward and hugs her. "Thank you..."... 05:07 GA: She pats his back. "no problem. now you get in there, and tell sami everything youre feeling 'cause sami is just as super nice and will understand." 05:11 CA: Beau nods and stands up. From his posture, he definitely seems more confident. Before heading off, he hands Doir the captchacards for some FANCY TUXES... 05:12 GA: Dina keeps sitting on the floor and examines the cards. "booyeah score one for the hottie department"